With the current state of identity theft, uncontrolled data collection and targeted marketing, there is a need for a user to protect their offline identity and to compartmentalize their online activity. For example, a user might prefer to use an offline (real) identity for general browsing or reading online newspapers, and use a different identity for accessing and commenting on social media, and other identities for accessing e-commerce applications.
One method to achieve this compartmentalization is to allow a user to create multiple synthetic identities and then use them when accessing different web sites and applications online. The relationship between real users and their synthetic identities may be compromised by a platform hosting synthetic identities that illicitly uses personal information. The platform may also suffer from an external or internal security breach. Finally, the platform operator may be coerced by an external party to disclose the mapping between a real user and synthetic identities.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for masking the identity of a real user controlling synthetic identities.